Talk:Plot Cuts in Ultima VIII
Stratos's hissy fit Did Stratos really yank the power of the Theurgists? I always thought it was a matter of the power being lost directly caused by the Avatar stealing the artifact. If that's true, then much of that paragraph will have to be removed, since Lithos will not have been alone in his inaction. AngusM 18:11, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :And even if that's ok, Pyros and Hydros are described as "punishing" Pagan for being freed. Who punishes anyone for being given freedom? So exactly what caused these punishments? Was it the theft of the artifacts, or the freedom of the Titans (which I don't think could apply to Lithos)? AngusM 18:51, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I've always seen it the same way you did, isn't that how Stellos describes it anyway? --Warder Dragon 19:53, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I see the banner's been removed, although the paragraph has experience minimal change. I'm going to change that paragraph to reflect the fact that neither Lithos nor Stratos moved again the Pagans. AngusM 19:34, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I would further have that the facts of this usecode-only part of the plot involving the undead army be looked into. I'm particularly curious to see if the undead army is an expressed angry reaction by Lithos. AngusM 19:38, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Vividos clearly says so (see screenshot), so there is no doubt.--Tribun 19:58, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Elerion This seems an awfully big stretch, even if it is labelled as speculation. It sounds like one editor's opinion, unless there's more information available than what the section states. If that's the case, it should be included. AngusM 18:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : The haunted grove was most likely cut, but I doubt that it had anything to do with Elerion. This is pure speculation. --Warder Dragon 19:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) ::All mention of Elerion removed, it now only talks about the haunted grove and a possible connection to the Forest Master.--Tribun 20:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Whoever confirms this and removes the banner should also attend to Elerion. AngusM 19:41, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: - I don't know who did it, but many references from this section has been taken from my webpage. No problem regarding that (far to the contrary, you have my support). However, this Elerion hypothesis was something very personal (I was considering many possibilities) and including things like that (opinion, speculation) without rephrasing the text adequately is not much adequate for an informative wiki like this one. Unless, of course, another page entitled "Speculations" is created for this purpose. Thanks and sorry if I have done something wrong, because I had never written on a wiki before. KobraKaiDragon 05:24, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::You're completely right, and don't worry, you've done nothing wrong. But I agree with you that speculations which are perfectly fine in fan pages, usually do no't belong in an encyclopedia-like wiki. So if this point hasn't been removed, it probably will soon. Btw, which is your webpage?--Sega381 11:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::-- My old page address used to be hosted on Yahoo Geocities (since 2003), but, because the latter is history now, I moved my U8 guide to http://kobrakai.nullneuron.net. I was planning to adding "new" stuff there (I have already written most of them on the Notepad some years ago), but I haven't had much time to develop a new page. By the way, the pictures (and the actual hints) of the Invasion of the Undead and the Birthplace of Moriens comes from my page. Please, don't mind much the design of the page... I'm not a web designer (and I've never planned to be one) and I just learned a bit of HTML in order to be able to create this page. KobraKaiDragon 02:08, October 20, 2010 (UTC) The Skull of Quakes I feel much the same way about this as Elerion. It seems a big deal is being made of these letters, and Skull of Quakes describes the Recall Pad as being more important than this article describes. I haven't seen the letters, however, and I don't know what these features of the Skull are that require trial and error to discover. AngusM 18:47, May 14, 2010 (UTC) : Both letters are found at Lieutenant Vittek, so it's easy to read them. And the trial and error is... that you are NEVER told what to actually do with the skull. Only pure trial and error can reveal to you that one small, red spot in the huge catacombs is, where it can be used.--Tribun 20:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll make the subtle changes and remove the banner. AngusM 19:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC)